reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea of Trees
First mentioned in chapter 1882, The Sea of Trees is supposingly Dark Night Empire's rumored Dream City. Description The Sea of Trees is located within the territories of the Dark Night Empire, and was created by the Six Great Primordial Elf Kings. A forest envelopes the city and towering trees crowd the city, many of them piercing the clouds like a skyscraper. Houses have been built into the trees and thick branches connect the them together. The Sea of Trees had a long history. Most of the NPCs living here were Elves, and one could spot NPC merchants of different races, with Human NPCs being a minority. The Sea of Trees also serves as a trade city for the various neutral races such as the Elves and half-beastman. The city is guarded by Immortal Guardians and patrols of NPC. Each patrol is led by a Level 300, Tier 3 Knight and the weakest solider is even a Level 180, Tier 1 NPCs. Each of the solider is well-equipped with ancient equipment engraved with Advanced Battle Arrays, which when activated allows a Tier 2 soliders to take down Tier 4 players. The patrol captains are equipped with Master Battle Arrays, which would allow them to go toe-to-toe with even Tier 5 players.Chapter 1894 In addition, if a Tier 6 player enters the city, they would be forcibly suppressed to Tier 5 due to the magic protecting the city. There is a passage that allows Tier 1 players to be promoted to a special Tier 2 class, Traveling Bard. One of the major benefits that players would receive in the location was improvement of their grasp on magic arrays, as well as Spell Completion Rates, due to the location's focus on magic research.Chapter 1884 City Seals First Seal Second Seal - After the second seal is removed, neutral NPCs would start crowding the Sea of Trees. Third Seal - After the third seal is removed, neutral players will start crowding the Sea of Trees. Prominent Locations Primordial Tree - The City Hall and the City's Heart Outer Area of the City * Forest Traveler Prominent NPCs Trivia * In order to enter the Sea of Trees when it was first opened, players will only be able to enter by using a key. * Players are unable to remain in the city long-term. Once the sun sets, if there are players who have not rented a hotel room, rented a room at an Advanced Restaurants, or purchased a private house, they would be automatically teleported out of the city.Chapter 1894 * Accommodation in the city, ranges from 50 Silver to 5 Gold per day.Chapter 1894 * By renting any hotel or advanced restaurants, players are able to earn 20% of the profits. Chapter 1894 Rental of Large Advanced Restaurants cost about 4,000 Gold per month.Chapter 1895 * The system determines the accommodation fees for hotels and restaurants based on it's size, star-rank and popularity. The minimum fee for a 1-star establishment in the city would be 50 Silver, while the maximum for a 2-star establishment was 5 Gold. Reference Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__